izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
Zombies are a former Humans on The CW's iZombie. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. History Lake Washington At the party on a boat on the lake, Blaine and his accolites sell utopium to the guests. But what they don't know is that the utopium is tainted, so it's effects turn people into zombies. After multiple guests start doing the utopium, they turn into raging zombies and try and eat anything they can see. Liv, who is a guest, gets scratched by Blaine who must have been either scratched himself or sampled the utopium. Liv falls into the water and presumably drowns. The party turns into a massacre and gets out of hand. In the morning, there are only a couple of survivors. Liv wakes up in a body bag with a strand of her hair white. Once she unzips her bag, she sees a line of body bags next to hers. She escapes and finds a dead body on the shore line and eats his brain. The boat can be seen from afar and the fire is still burning. Known Zombies *Olivia Moore *Blaine McDonough (formerly) *Major Lilywhite *Lowell Tracey † *Sebastian Meyer † *Lieutenant Suzuki † *Angus McDonough *Julien DeWeed † *Jackie † *Chief † *Gabriel † *Marcy Khan † *Don Eberhard *Candy Baker *Cissie † *Colin Andrews *Dante *Floyd Baracus *Jeremy Chu *Martin Davis *Rita † *Tim Addis *Vivian Stoll Powers and Abilities Powers *'Zombie Physiology:' After being turned into a Zombie, the body slows down the heart beat to around 10bpm, their skin turns very pale and their hair turns white. **'Immortality:' A Zombie can presumably live eternally as long as they keep a steady diet of brains and that they brain is intact. Keeping that in mind, it is assumed that even without a diet of brains, if the brain is intact, then the Zombie will carry on living even though they revert to a stereotypical zombie without much brain function. **'Enhanced Durability:' Most mortals wounds and hits (bullet to the heart, slit throat, stabbing, blunt hit to the head) would knock the zombie out for a moment as long as the brain is not crushed or pierced in any way. **'Zombie Mode:' When they are put in adrenaline-filled situations they go into 'Full Zombie Mode'. This includes their eyes becoming bloodshot and red,File:104Zombie.png their strength increases, and they become very violent. They will want to kill and become almost animal-like. They still keep some control on themselves (ie Liv can knock out someone instead of killing), and would leave this state if soothed, afraid to be discovered or knocked out. ***'Enhanced Strength:' When in zombie mode or even just an agrivated state, Zombies gain enhanced strength. This is due to the adrenaline. **'Retrocognition:' They will begin to have visions from the person's brain. The visions are recalled events from brain's memory which are triggered by specific images and sounds. For example if a zombie eats someone's brain and then sees that person's loved one, they may have a vision of that person's memory of an encounter with that loved one. ***'Personality Absorption:' Once eaten a brain of an individual, they will inherit the most dominant traits of the person for a short amount of time. It can be estimated that the change will last a few days after eating the brain. Weeknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' If a Zombie does not eat brains, they will become dumb as time progresses until they reach the stage of a stereotypical zombie. After reaching this point, the Zombie can no longer return to the once peaceful, Human-like Zombie. *'Restricted Taste:' As a side effect, Zombies lose most of their sense of taste, only being able to detect it when it was extra spicy. As such, she and other zombies regularly spiked their food and drink with hot sauce. When tasting normal, Human food, without any spice, Zombies taste it as bland and gone off. *'Adrenaline:' Trivia On-Screen Notes *There are only a couple of ways that you can be turned into a zombie. Through tainted utopium, sex with a zombie, blood, or scratched by a zombie. *While turning into a Zombie, it is unknown if the subject has to die to complete the process. In some cases, the subject has died such as Olivia Moore, but in others, the subject has just simply been scratched like Rita for example. *After being turned into a Zombie, their skin turns extremely pale and white as does their hair. **Most Zombies choose to dye their hair and tan their skin so that no one will notice their change from Human to Zombie. Appearances References Category:Zombies